


Escape to New beginnings

by NovaThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaThunder/pseuds/NovaThunder
Summary: Hermione needed a break.  No, a new start.  She jumped at the chance to move to Forks with the last of her Family.  Her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella.   She just didn't expect for not-dead-death-eaters or vampires to be part of her new journey.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Her cousins boyfriend_

Hermione Granger never thought she would leave England. She didn't think that at one pivotal moment in her life she would make the decision to escape the pain of the war she had survived. Here she was, exiting the plane, and making her way to the luggage. Harry and Ron were not happy with her decision. They had assumed that she would jump at the chance to go and finish her last year at Hogwarts; while they started Auror 

training. 

She stopped her musings as her suitcase appeared on the conveyor belt. She quickly snatched her belongings and made her way through the airport keeping an eye out for her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. They were the Swan family and lived in Washington in the United States. 

People rushed by her in a hurry. Some afraid they were going to miss their flight, and others annoyed at their flight being delayed. She stepped out of the way; trying not to bump into anyone. After a short walk she managed to spot her family. A genuine smile graced her face and she rushed to give her cousin a hug. 

“Hermes! How are you?” Bella asked, wrapping her into a tight hug.

“Belllla!” She dragged out her cousins name. She hated the nickname her cousin had bestowed on her when they were 9. Bella had learned about the Greek god of thieves. Bella had loved the idea that the god was clever and mischievous. She declared Hermione to be the same way. She wasn’t wrong.

“Bells, let her breathe” Charlie Swan said as he swooped in and hugged the both of them. 

“You hugging the both of us kind of defeats the purpose of her letting go.” Hermione replied with a small smile. 

“I suppose it does.” He said awkwardly and released the two of them from his embrace. 

“Are you hungry? We can stop on the way home for some dinner. I'm sure the food on the plane was horrible.” Bella said grabbing one of her suitcases. 

Hermione reluctantly let go of her suitcase. She had only wanted to bring one but thought she would get strange looks by only having the one with her. Having perturbed looks sent her way was not the type of new beginning she wanted. She had barely thrown anything into the suitcase Bella had taken from her. Everything of importance was in the suitcase in her own hands. Placed in an orderly fashion on different levels with an expandable charm and a lightweight charm on the suitcase. 

“Sure,I could go for a bite to eat.” She smiled,”the food was alright but an 8 hour flight really does leave one ravenous.” 

Hermione lost herself in her own thoughts. She barely registered the green scenery passing by. Before she knew it they had pulled into a small diner off the freeway. 

Hermione smiled as her family sat down. At once a waitress was at there table setting down menus and asking what type of drink they would like. Hermione ordered a soft drink and nudged away the feelings of guilt that threatened to flood her mind. Her parents would not approve of her ordering a fizzy drink but-- she shook her head. She wasn't going there. Not while her uncle and cousin sat right before her. She forced a smile and hoped neither of them would notice the guilt in her eyes. 

  
  


They were ten minutes into their meal when Bella's phone started to ring. She excused herself from the table to answer her phone. Hermione watched interestingly as Bella moved further away from their table. 

“I'm going to presume you don't care for whoever she's talking too.” She said pointing at his hands that clutched his silverware tightly. 

“Its - no not really. I don't know how much Bella has told you about her boyfriend but I do not like him at the moment.”

“But you had at one point in time liked him?” She asked tapping her fingers lightly on the table, “and I didnt even know she had a boyfriend.” She replied sheepishly. She had missed so much of her family because of the war. _Now is not the time._ She thought looking into the worried eyes of her uncles. 

Charlie's gave her a nod of his head before speaking, “His family is alright. His dad is a doctor and his mom an interior decorating. Him and his siblings are all adopted. They are your typical law abiding family. The kids never gave me any trouble. Then Bella moves here and that Edward latches onto her and it seemed as if everything and everyone faded into the background. The only thing that mattered to Bells was him and his family.” He took a sip of his drink before continuing, “and then out of nowhere he breaks up with her and the family moved out of town. Hermione, Bella was so deep into depression. I thought I was going to find her dead in her room of suicide. He broke her and I didnt know how to fix her. Then out of nowhere his sister pops in and drags her out of the country because he's-” he flung his silverware down with a huff gaining the attention of other patrons. “anyways his family is back and she is once again wrapped around his finger. I try to get her to hang out with Jacob Black, but she wants nothing to do with him.” 

Hermione puzzled over the information and glanced at her cousin who just hung up her phone. “I will keep an eye on her Uncle Charlie and make sure this Edward isn't some manipulating git.” She declared. 

She smiled brightly at Bella as she took her seat. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_ Here's Alice _

Hermione had settled into her new home easily enough. She had with the help of her Uncle found a cheap place to rent. She had argued with him before she had made the decision about moving to America. She would not stay in their home. She had reminded him that she had inherited her parents money and could afford to rent her own place. So with satisfaction she smiled, truly smiled as she and Bella flopped down onto her couch in her very own place of residence. She had managed to find a cheap two bedroom, one car garage, and a small yard fenced off from the woods, and it was within her price range. It was a 5 minute walk down the street to her cousins and she was content with that. 

While Bella had helped her move and settle in she had remained tight lipped about her boyfriend and his family. She would change the subject whenever Hermione would bring him up. She brought them up often as they were the reason she had nice furniture. Bella had fed her some story of them getting rid of a couch, bed, some appliances, and other small things she would have bought eventually. However, she didn't buy that story of everything being used. They smelled brand new and there was no sign of wear and tear. This family was rich and had no trouble spending money. She was now indebted to the Cullens and she did not like it all. She would have to pay them back. 

She let out a sigh. She wanted to help Bella. Her boyfriend seemed to call her every other hour. Supposedly checking on her. Hermione had eavesdropped on one conversation using one of the Weasleys famed extendable ears. She did not like how he had hounded her about her staying with her cousin or suddenly deciding to take off without being informed first. 

Hermione had thrown the extendable ear across the room. He was controlling. She wouldn't know for sure until she met him face to face. That didn't seem to be likely until Monday. Her first day of high school. 

It was currently Friday and she had been plotting on how to trick Bella into letting her meet her boyfriend. Her cousin was not an overly jealous person. 

“What are you thinking?” Bella asked tossing a pillow at Hermione. 

“We need to go to the cinema. We haven't gone to see a movie since we were 12.” She smirked as her cousin wrinkled her nose in disgust. They had similar tastes. They each preferred books over film and tv. 

“You mean we need to go to a bookstore.” She corrected with a grin. 

She nodded her head in agreement. The bookstore would be more preferable. “Is there a bookstore here in Forks?”

“Nah. We have to go to Port Angeles”

“I don’t think your truck will make it that far.” She replied. 

“Yeah, I know. I could always ask Edward to drive us.” She mumbled the last part under her breath. 

“If your knight in shining armor doesn't want to give us a ride, we can always ask Uncle Charlie. He won’t mind.”

“He's busy enough. He is the sheriff and the town has been having problems with missing people.”She said defensively. 

“Okay. I'll look up a bus route. Sure there's one bound to head over that way anyways.” 

_ Vring-vring-  _ They were interrupted once again by Bella’s phone. 

“Let me just answer this real quick and we can figure out our ride situation.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her cousins retreating back. A slight feeling of unease coursed through her mind. Bella's boyfriend had called only 30 minutes ago. It was too soon to be him, but it was. Her cousin only stepped away to talk privately when he called. Not with anyone else and that included his family members. 

Hermione turned her attention to the blank television screen. She snorted. She could not figure out why this family of Bella’s boyfriend would go through all the trouble of giving her brand new items. The television set was expensive and one of the newer models. It was one her parents had glanced at-  _ stay away from those thoughts _ \- she shook her head and blinked back tears. Nothing she did seemed to keep her mind off of her parents. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bottled water to take back to the living room. 

Bella made her way back to the couch. “Alice is going to give us a ride, and she should be here in 10 minutes.” 

“That’s great! Who is Alice?” She asked and took a sip of her water.  _ Strange that we get to go today. I was thinking maybe tomorrow, but if I get to meet these mysterious Cullens that Bella seems fond of, I will take what I can get.  _ She thought.

“I’m sorry. Alice is one of Edward's sisters. He has two brothers and sisters. There’s Emmett. He is like a giant teddy bear. Then there is Jasper, he doesn’t really socialize that much, and Rosalie would best be described as a walking barbie loaded with dynamite.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that comment. “What is Alice like?” 

“A preppy pixie.” 

“Interesting choice of words.”    
  


“You will understand when you meet her.” 

_________. ____________

Hermione allowed her thoughts to drift off. Bella had been right in describing Alice the way she did. She was overly excited. Hermione had tried not to back away when the shorter woman had reached in for a hug. Alice didn't seem to notice her flinch away and if she had she didn't show it. Hermione had clutched her wand tightly and she yet to let go. She had no idea that a vampire would willingly befriend a human. She shook her head as she glanced at Bella. Did her cousin know? Was she aware of the type of company she was currently keeping? Hermione glanced towards the vampire again. Her supposed family must be her coven. That's a total of five in a coven. She mentally face palmed herself when she remembered her Uncle telling her about Dr. Cullen. She was wrong about the size. There were seven of them. That was an extremely large coven. 

The one thing that had her nerves on edge, aside from Alice being a vampire, was that the little vampires eyes were golden and not blood red like other vampires. That was odd. 

“Hermione you don't mind do you?”

“No.” She half started to shout but quieted her voice quickly. She ducked her head in embarrassment as the vampire’s eyes had met hers in the rearview mirror. Alice was amused by her. “I mean I wasn't really paying attention.”

“Alice is a shopaholic and she wants to give you a makeover.” Bella repeated. 

“Ugh no way.” Hermione said in horror. “I like the way I look already.” 

“But it'll be so much fun.”

“Absolutely not.” she glared at the back of the vampires head.

“I'm sorry. I can feel your glare and it has nothing on me. My sister Rosalie's glare is much more potent.” Alice said in a sing-song voice. 

Hermione laughed. “So she has the bat glare mastered and should we tell Bruce Wayne?”

Alice and Bella both giggled at her question. “No. No we shouldn't tell him.” Bella replied.

The conversation lightened up her mood and she relaxed her grip on her wand. Hermione stayed on edge all throughout the shopping trip. After much arguing with the short vampire, Hermione had finally relented, and Alice had shoved several sets of outfits into her arms. She was rushed to the nearest dressing room. Out of the outfits she picked two to keep. 

Alice pouted, “Bella, tell your cousin to keep all the outfits. I'm paying.”

“I don't need all those and you're not paying for them.” Hermione replied before her cousin could open her mouth. Alice stomped her foot. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure you're a teenager and not 3?”

Bella let out a laugh. “Hermes, just give in and let it happen. Someway, somehow those clothes will find a way into your closet. Trust me.”

“Hermes is such a cute nickname.” Alice's eyes sparkled with mirth, “it suits you.”

“You do realize that Hermes was the god of thieves and was extremely mischievous out of all the Olympians, right? 

“Yup! You look like you're a trouble magnet. Just like your cousin Bella here.” Alice patted her on the back. 

“You have no idea.” She mumbled. Simultaneously, hers’ and Bella’s stomachs growled.

“Whoa, those are some monsters you two have there. Come on, let’s go get some food in you.” Alice said wrapping her arms around the both of them, “and I’m still paying for those clothes.” She said leaving no room for an argument.

_ Even though she’s a vampire I see why Bella is friends with her. She’s like a breath of fresh air.  _ Hermione thought as they walked to the checkout line. She was curious as to what the rest of the Cullens were like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Im going go to try and be consistent with posting chapters to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_ A Cullens Family Meeting _

  
  


A typical family gathered into the living room of their home. The only problem being is they aren't the average family. They are in fact a coven. A coven of vampires. 

“It was dangerous when we allowed the moron to get involved with his singer. Now to throw her cousin in with us? I vote no.” A beautiful blonde snarled out.

Edward, hissed at his sister, for calling him a moron. “We can't ignore Bella’s cousin. Not if she is going to be spending all her time around her, Rosalie.”

“Edward and Rosalie please calm down before you break the table your mother just replaced from your last spat.” Their father spoke in amusement. 

“Yes. I happen to like that table and would like to keep it in pristine condition for more than a few weeks.” Esme concurred with her husband. 

“It don't matter if anyone votes no. I have already seen us getting close to her. Same as Bella. Some of us more than others.” Alice, the spunky pixie vampress argued, her eyes sparkling in glee at Rosalie. 

“Alice!” Rosalie growled out at her sister. Not entirely sure if she liked the look in her sister's eyes. 

“Emmett and Jasper what are your thoughts?” Carlisle asked of his two other sons.

“I wonder if she will be another video game buddy.” The large vampire grinned. 

“I agree with Alice.” 

“Of course you do. You're her mate.”

“Don't worry Rose, you'll find yours eventually. Ouch.” Emmett rubbed the back of his head where his sister had smacked him. 

“So will you.” She smiled evilly at him. He backed away. 

“Rosalie, no fighting any of your siblings. I mean it!” Esme commanded. 

“I don't know why you're all bent on bringing attention onto us. This is going to end badly.” She stood up and stormed out of the house. She heard Esme hollering at her not to slam the door, but she ignored her and grinned as the door was bounced off the frame and hung loosely. 

She could not fathom why her family had death wishes. It wouldn't be long before the Volturi figured out they had another human hanging around. She snarled at out and swinging her arm into the nearest tree, breaking it in half, she watched the top half tumble. It landed on the ground shaking the area around it. Then Alice had that annoying look. She knew something and was holding back. Edward also knew but for whatever reason he did not put forth the information. Keeping silent just like Alice. 

She kept running, and snapping unfortunate trees in half, when they got in her way. She ended up in front of the Swan residence. She growled out not realizing anyone would be outside.

“Are you alright?” A calm voice asked from behind her. She spun around her eyes narrowing onto the person who dared to speak to her. The person who had her family in meeting at this very moment. 

“Its none of your concern.” 

“You just came onto my Uncles property, from the woods, and it is my concern.” She declared moving closer to Rosalie. 

The blonde vampire glared at the brunette. “I don't think I need any help. I can't say the same about your hair. Have you made sure to check for any nesting birds?”

Hermione felt her jaw drop open on it's own accord. She knew her hair was an untenable mess on a good day, but for it to be called out when she was only being polite. “Take your leave Cullen.” She demanded of the vampire. 

Rosalie smirked, “I'll say the same to you. Forks doesn't need you around.” She spun on her heel walking as humanly as possible until she felt safe enough to run at her vampire speed. She let out a breathe that she didn't realize she held.

Something was different about that human. It wasn't her chocolate brown eyes, or the authority she had on about her. She snapped another tree in half. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've proof read this thing multiple times. I apologize in advance for any grammar or errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't see this couple working but thought I would give it a try. Beauty and the brains. Right?


End file.
